Nowadays more and more companies select to use an automatic voice service system to provide services for users. For example, a mobile operator uses an automatic voice service system with a service number ‘1008x’ to provide business query services for its users.
When a user needs to make a query using an automatic voice service system, he or she uses a terminal device to dial in the automatic voice service system. Then the automatic voice service system sends back voice prompt information to the terminal device according to a preset service process, and the terminal device receives and plays the voice prompt information accordingly. Moreover, the terminal device receives an input signal such as a keyboard signal that is inputted by the user through a keyboard after the user hears the voice prompt information. The terminal device sends the received input signal to the automatic voice service system, and receives subsequent voice prompt information or from the automatic voice service system or receives query result from the automatic voice service system.